


The Broken Palace

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Emperor Hux, Gore, Knight Kylo Ren, M/M, curse, disembowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Sometimes things are best left broken, if the palace could speak it would tell you why.
Written for Huxloween Prompt: Haunted House.





	

If this old palace could speak, oh the stories it would tell.

It’d tell you first of the war, and how it was disintegrated down to the mortar to rubble in the first bombing. It would tell you how it lingered; water, and blood, and filth wearing away and cracking the foundations. It’d tell you how it languished in disrepair for ages. It would tell you that it wished it had stayed that way.

Then it may tell you about the former ruler of this planet; the one that built its gilded halls as a testament to his power and as a gift for his lovely consort. It’s tell you how they chose to move to this place because it was stronger, or so they say, in a spiritual energy that the consort used for magic. Some believed the consort to be the darkest sort of wizard, but the king of this land did not believe that. He had seen his consort do wondrous things with that magic, even if most only saw the destruction it caused.

The palace would then tell you how in love the king and his consort were, how during the day the king would hold court and the consort would meditate and commune with the spirits. The palace saw both and all seemed well at first. Then, it would tell you how the king would find his consort disoriented at the end of the day. Sometimes the consort would be sitting in a window, staring blankly across the gardens, as if trying to catch something on the edge of their vision. The king would call to them, and not always receive an answer until having called many times. The consort would tell the king it was nothing and kiss him on the cheek and take him to bed.

Then it may relate that the consort began walking the palace corridors at all times of the night while the king was asleep, mutter to themselves about things that cannot be done; things that must not be done. The palace would tell you about how the consort would attend the king at dinner, but not eat a bite themselves. It would tell you how the consort languished and grew thin and pale but still wandered the palace grounds speaking to something that wasn’t there.

Maybe the palace would even show you the vault under the foundations, hidden behind a wall in the dungeons, where the consort began amassing a large number of dark artifacts. Artifacts with immense power that the consort believed they could control. The artifacts ate away at the mind of the consort, and turned them into a vile twisted creature.

Perhaps the palace would begin to weep as it told you of the last night of the king and his consort, the tale lost to the ages but the palace still knows. It would tell you how the consort, so warped by the artifacts strung the king up alive and disemboweled him in a dark ritual calling on powers they didn’t truly understand. The palace would quake as it told you of the screams of the consort as they were rendered asunder by the dark forces they had called. The palace would warn you that the powers still lurked in the foundations, in the artifacts behind the cracked wall in the dungeons. The palace would scream and cry and tell you that this ground is cursed. It would tell you that no man should live on this salted ground soaked with blood and sorrow. It would tell you to forget the foundations, leave them cracked and crumbling, and never disturb the wall in the dungeon and never wake the powers hiding there.

But the palace cannot speak, and the people who could speak and knew the stories are dead. The planet is beautiful and lush around where the palace once stood and the foundations are in just good enough condition to be restored. So it is restored by the golden emperor as a symbol of his power and a gift to his most beloved knight.


End file.
